My Dear Siblings
by Moonwater's Loyalty
Summary: Crystal and Sun must save the other stream. Crystalstream and her brother and sister are normal warriors of ThunderClan until the Tribe of Rushing Water attacks.I do not own Warriors
1. Authors note

I thank all of you who submit reviews to help me with names.

Thanks to; **Goldensun-The Legacy-, Yellowfur, Icyeh , Sword of Light, xKalx, Sunsetfur, Lonestar of IceClan, Sauronia, Mountaincat, Coalpelt, Silvermoon, Daughter of a Renegade, Hmm. Whistleson or Icefang, Tawnytail, Artsy, Skypaw, Midnightstreak, and Rain and Moss**. Thanks again guys and enjoy my story.

_**Moonwater's Loyalty**_


	2. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader- **Crystalstar-white she-cat tinged with gray on pelt

**Deputy-** Firedream-fire colored tom; Aquadream's brother

**Medicine Cat- **Stardust-gray she-cat speckled with brown color

**Apprentice-** Butterflywing-red, yellow, and black she-cat

**Warriors- **Emberstone-black tom

Flametail-flame colored tom

Iceshadow-white tom with blue hint to fur

Silverpool-silver tom

Aquadream-blue-gray she-cat; Firedream's sister

Sunstream-ginger tom; Crystalstream and Lilystream's brother

Lilystream-light gray she-cat with amber eyes; Sunstream and Crystalstream's sister

Crystalstream-light blue and gray she-cat; Lilystream and Sunstreams's sister

Mysticspirit-light and dark gray she-cat

Poolstorm-blue-gray tom

Featherpool-light gray she-cat

**Apprentices- **Amberpaw-brown tom

Daisypaw-white she-cat with pink nose

Skypaw-blue-gray tom

Rosepaw-red she-cat

Moonpawlight gray she-cat

Dewpaw-gray she-cat

Violetpaw-gray she-cat with violet eyes

Heatherpaw-brown tom

**Queens- **Bluepetal-blue-gray she-cat

Pearlsong-cream she-cat

Dappledleaf-fappled brown she-cat

Cherrythorn-red-brown she-cat

**Kits- **Applekit-red-brown she-kit

Leafkit-red-brown tom

Waterkit0bue-gray she-kit

Streamkit-light blue-gray tom

Spotkit-dappled tortoiseshell she-kit

Briarkit-brown tom

Creamkit-cream she-kit

**Elders- **Silentshadow-dark gray she-cat that never talks

Lighningflame-gold and ginger tom

Smallfoot-light gray she-cat with small paws

**

* * *

****RiverClan**

**Leader- **Dawnstar-pale ginger she-cat

**Deputy-** Smokepool-dark gray almost black tom

**Medicine Cat- **Yewleaf-brown tom

**Warriors- **Hayfur-yellow tom

Berrypelt-rd she-cat

Nightbreeze-black and gray tom

Flashpelt-yellow tom

Rushingfalls-blue-gray she-cat

Blizzardpelt-white tom

Ivyvine-gray tom with forest green eyes

Rosecloud-red she-cat

Shadowflight-black she-cat

Bladecrest-gray tom

Starcursed-black she-cat with a star on her head

Thicketfang-brown tom

**Apprentices- **Birdpaw-brown she-cat

Cedarpaw-dark gray tom

Greenpaw-tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Woodpaw- brown she-cat

Chaospaw-cream tabby tom

Turtlepaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Mosspaw-calico she-cat

Bankpaw-brown tom

**Queens- **Speckledflower-light and dark brown patched she-cat

Turtlefrost- white she-cat with almond patches

**Kits- **Bushkit- dark brown tom

Hazelkit light brown tom

Whitekit-white she-kit

Almondkit-almond colored she-kit

**Elders- **Mooneye-black she-cat with a gray cresent moon shape over her eye

Quartzeye-brown tom

Mindshadow-black tom with a clouded mind

**

* * *

**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader-** Blazingstar-faded gold tom

**Deputy-** Blackwing-black tom

**Medicine Cat- **Pinetree-brown tom

**Warriors- **Hawkflight-brown tabby tom

Steelfang-darkgray she-cat

Sunblaze-gold and red tom

Stormfoot-light gray tom

Snowface-white tom

Dawnfeather-silver she-cat

Robinpelt-calico she-cat

Raventail-black she-cat

Dustfur-dusty tom

Lightfoot-light gray tom with yellow paws

Whiteflower-white she-cat

Stormcloud-gray tabby tom

**Apprentices-** Maplepaw-brown she-cat

Fastpaw-smudged tortoiseshell tom

Treepaw-brown tabby she-cat

Larkpaw-white she-cat

Eaglepaw-brown tom

Robinpaw-brown shecat with red underbelly

Vinepaw-dark gray tom with green eyes

Reedpaw-black tom

**Queens-** Silverfur-silver and white she-cat

Lillygazeyellow and gold she-cat with green eyes

Flowerpelt-brown tabby she-cat

**Kits-** Cloudkit-white she-kit

Lionkit-gold tom

Greenkit-yellow she-kit with green eyes

Brownkit-brown tom

**Elders- **Raggedfur-brown tom

Graybreeze-gray tom

**

* * *

**

**WindClan**

**Leader-** Icestar-light blue-gray she-cat

**Deputy- **Larkwing-dark brown tom

**Medicine Cat- **Tangledstorm-brown and white she-cat

**Warriors- **Morinnglight-pale ginger she-cat

Gingerfoot-ginger tom

Leafcloud-brown she-cat

Foxpelt-ginger she-cat

Ragingwinddark gray tom

Wavestripe-light gray with blue stripes she-cat

Yarrowclaw-gold she-cat

Shadedsoul-gray tom with a black patch over heart

Sparrowflight-brown tabby tom

Thornfang-ginger she-cat

Mapplefur-brown she-cat

Eaglewing-brown tom with a white head

**Apprentices- **Badgerpaw-black and white tom

Hazelpaw-hazel colored she-cat

Coalpaw-black she-cat

Grasspaw-brown tom with white markings like grass

Berrypaw-red tom

Rockpaw-dark gray she-cat

Ivypaw-gray tom with green eyes

Soaringpaw-white tom

**Queens-** Brightspirit-brown tabby she-cat

Squirreltail-red she-cat

**Kits- **Flamekit-fire colored she-kit

Redkit-red she-kit

Hollykit-brown she-kit

Birchkit-brown tom

**Elders-** Scarpelt-black tom with scars all over pelt

Snowleaf-white she-cat

* * *

**The Tribe of Rushing Water**

**Healer- **Teller of Ice Stones (Iceteller)-white tom tinged with silver on pelt

**Prey-Hunter- **Thunder That Rumbles Overhead (Thunder)-gray she-cat

Leaf that falls to the Ground (Leaf)-gold tom

Wind that Blows over Fields (Wind)-light gray tom

**Cave-Guards- **Night of Bright Stars (Night)-black tom

Cloud of Heavy Rain (Cloud)-white tom

Raven that Sings at Dawn (Raven)-black she-cat

Tree of Peaceful Valley (Tree)-brown tom

**Kit-Mothers- **Silver Mist of Dawn (Silver)- silver she-cat

Rain of Stormy Night (Rain)-blue-gray she-cat

Flame that Burns Bright (Flame)-flame colored she-cat

**

* * *

**

**Outside of Clans**

**Kittypets- **Chocolate-brown she-cat

Zipper-gray tom with a white stripe down back

Paws-white she-cat with black paws

Poplar-brown and yellow tom

Clove-cream tom

Bella-white she-cat

Isabell-black and white she-cat

Katie-brown tabby she-cat

**Loners- **Pixie-pretty calico she-cat

Prince-ginger tom

Powder-white tom

Ginger-ginger she-cat

**Rouges- **Steele- gray tom

Charcoal-black she-cat

Wheat- yellow-gold she-cat

Patches- tortoiseshell tom

Broken- white she-cat that had a broken tail

Wolf- gray tabby tom

Dagger- gray tom with a mark like a dagger on his head

Scorn- black she-cat

Duskie- brown tabby tom


	3. Blizzard

As I trudged through the snow trying to get to camp in a blizzard, yes I know why was I out during a blizzard. Well my sister was missing I remembered when we were apprentices and the exact thing happened.

**FLASHBACK**

"Lillypaw where are you," screamed a very worried apprentice by the name of Crystalpaw.

"Crystalpaw you need to go back to your den," said Poolstorm, Cystalpaw's mentor.

"No not until she comes back," screamed Crystalpaw.

"Crystalpaw do not be rude to your mentor," meowed Sunpaw, Crystalpaw's and Lillypaw's brother. "Come on they will tell us when they find her. Now let's go back in the apprentices den and warm up," he said soothingly.

"Fine, but please tell me you will find her Poolstorm," said Crystalpaw defeated.

"I will do everything I can." promised Poolstorm.

**END FLASHBACK**

I picked up her scent trail a while back and now I am just foxlengths away from Lillystream.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of a storm?" I asked.

"Thinking," Said Lillystream.

"Thinking in a middle of a blizzard, not one of your brightest ideas," mewed Crystalstream. "Come on let's get back to camp," said Crystaltream as she padded away and then Lillystream followed.


	4. IMPORTANT

I'm thinking of taking this story off of FanFiction, but if you guys don't want me too and want me to continue with it just review and tell me.

Moonwater's Loyalty


End file.
